The Story of The Doll Named Ulquiorra
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Tak sedikit yang menganggapku hanyalah benda mati belaka, meskipun sebenarnya aku hidup dan ada di sekitar mereka. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jika menjadi boneka? FemUlqui inside. Not Yuri. M for blood. Read and Review, please? Sorry for typos.


_Aku melihat dengan mata yang tak pernah terpejam._

_Aku berbicara dengan mulut yang tak pernah terbuka._

_Yang kubisa hanyalah menangis tanpa suara._

_Jiwaku ada namun jantungku tak berdetak._

_Tak sedikit yang menganggapku hanyalah benda mati belaka, meskipun sebenarnya aku hidup dan ada di sekitar mereka._

_Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jika menjadi boneka?_

_

* * *

_

**The Story of The Doll Named 'Ulquiorra'**

Main Characters : Neliel Tu Oderschvank-Female Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Rated** : M for mutilation

**Presented** by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

**Genre** : Mystery/Tragedy

* * *

**Disclaimer :** selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, dan Urquiolla adalah versi Female dari Ulquiorra.

Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk kawan-kawan saya di Fanfiction. Net ini. Saya harap, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

Urquiolla makin mempercepat langkahnya. Nafasnya sudah tak keruan. Keringat dan air mata tak lagi bisa dibedakan. Lampu-lampu malam yang remang-remang menjadi jalannya. Sesekali menyala, sesekali mati, menikmati gadis berkulit pucat itu mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Ia terus berlari sambil menjerit-jerit, mengharapkan dirinya selamat. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, melihat apakah laki-laki gila itu masih mengejarnya. Dan setiap kali ia menengok ke belakang, wajahnya menjadi sasaran batu-batu tajam yang dilempar si orang gila.

Ia sudah tak memikirkan jalan pulang. Tangannya terus memeluk satu-satunya benda yang ingin ia selamatkan.

Urquiolla tahu jika ia berhenti berlari, ia akan mati konyol oleh orang gila itu. Tapi, semakin ia berlari, semakin susah ia bernafas. Akhirnya, ia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadapi laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil terengah-engah.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU, BRENGSEK?" jerit Urquiolla sambil menangis.

Tapi laki-laki itu malah terkikik pelan. Wajahnya memerah, dan bola matanya bergerak liar. Lalu dia menjawab dengan nada kacau. "Aku mencintaimu, sayaaang..."

"KAU GILA! PERGILAH JAUH-JAUH!" jerit Urquiolla lagi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi ia masih mengenakan seragam SMA-nya yang sudah lusuh dan jaket beludru hitam yang juga lecek tak karuan. Laki-laki itu sudah menguntitnya dari jam pulang sekolah.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras layaknya orang kesetanan. Tiba-tiba ia berlari ke arah Urquiolla dengan pisau di tangan kanannya. Matanya berapi-api dan seringainya bak harimau. Langkah panjangnya membawa ke tempat Urquiolla dalam hitungan detik.

Urquiolla tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Ia memejamkan mata dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tak melihat ketika laki-laki itu datang dan menikam badannya berkali-kali.

Ketika membuka mata, pandangan matanya kabur. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas laki-laki itu menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Lalu laki-laki itu berlari dan menghilang entah ke mana. Hanya raungannya yang terdengar samar-samar.

Yang Urquiolla rasakan saat ini hanyalah kesakitan yang luar biasa. Perut dan dadanya ditikam sampai empat kali. Kakinya tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia ambruk dan yakin tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Semua lampu jalan di sekitarnya mati, mengiringi kepergiannya.

Sampai kematiannya, Urquiolla terus memeluk benda itu, si boneka laki-laki yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Rambutnya yang semula hitam, memerah karena darah, sementara tubuhnya tidak karena tertutupi baju panjangnya. Bibirnya tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, menikmati kepergian tuannya.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di depannya, Neliel?"

Gadis kecil berambut hijau toska panjang itu menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan mata merah. Lalu kembali menangis tanpa suara. Para pelayat sudah pulang dari tadi dan hari sudah terlalu larut, namun Neliel masih duduk di hadapan jenazah kakaknya yang diselimuti kain putih.

Urquiolla dan Neliel memang sangat dekat. Bu Tia—Mama Urquiolla dan Neliel—berjalan menghampirinya, "Neliel, benda ini milik Kakakmu. Orang bilang, Urquiolla terus memeluk boneka ini sampai dia tak ada. Kau mau menjaganya?" tanya Bu Tia lembut.

Bu Tia menyodorkan boneka setinggi 25 cm itu. Neliel menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar, lalu ia terus menatap boneka itu. "Sudah Mama cuci, tapi noda di rambutnya tidak bisa hilang. Biar sajalah, merah seperti ini lebih bagus, kan?" ucap Bu Tia seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ka, Kakak.." bisiknya pelan.

"Ya, dia memang mirip Kakakmu. Tapi dia hanya boneka, boneka kesayangan Kakakmu," Bu Tia tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi anak bungsunya. "Namanya Ulquiorra, jaga baik-baik, ya."

Kemudian Bu Tia pergi.

Neliel bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Urquiolla. Dicermatinya wajah kakaknya baik-baik, lalu ia amati boneka itu.

Urquiolla dan boneka itu sangat mirip, seolah-olah boneka itu adalah jelmaan Urquiolla. Wajah mereka sama-sama berbentuk lonjong dan agak meruncing. Rambut mereka berbeda panjang, tapi tetap sewarna. Sama-sama hitam pekat bagaikan malam. Mata mereka sama-sama berwarna hijau _emerald_. Senyum tipis boneka itu juga menambah kemiripannya dengan Urquiolla. Terlebih lagi boneka itu mengenakan jubah beludru hitam di atas pakaian dan _hakama _putih yang ada di baliknya, hampir mirip dengan jaket beludru hitam yang Urquiolla kenakan di hari kematiannya.

"Kau bukan Ulquiorra. Kau Urquiolla," kata Neliel, lalu memeluk boneka itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Di hari pemakaman Urquiolla, Neliel datang dengan memeluk Ulquiorra. Dia tidak lagi menangis. Ketika ibunya menanyakan kenapa, ia hanya menjawab 'Kakak ada disini' dan itu membuat ibunya tersenyum.

Neliel menyayangi boneka itu seperti ia menyayangi Kakaknya. Ia menganggap bahwa Kakaknya hidup di boneka itu. Maka, ia tidur bersama sang boneka. Ia mengajak boneka ke meja makan, mendudukannya di kursi yang biasa Urquiolla tempati. Ia mandikan boneka itu dua kali sehari. Ia biarkan sang boneka menonton acara TV kesukaan Urquiolla berjam-jam, dan macam-macam kegiatan sinting lainnya. Membiarkan boneka itu menjalani hidup Urquiolla.

Yang paling parah ketika teman lama Urquiolla menelepon. Ia tak tahu kalau Urquiolla sudah meninggal. Kebetulan Neliel yang mengangkat. Maka ia bilang, 'Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan'. Lalu Neliel mendudukkan boneka itu di depan gagang telepon.

Beruntung Bu Tia melihat kejanggalan itu, lalu ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada teman Urquiolla dan menutup telepon dengan sewajarnya. Ia mendatangi Neliel dan membawa boneka itu.

"Neliel sayang, kau tak boleh membiarkan orang menelepon boneka," kata Bu Tia dengan kening berkerut.

Neliel mengambil boneka itu. "Orang yang menelepon tadi bilang mencari Kakak," sahut Neliel tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Bola mata hijau cerah Bu Tia terbelalak lebar. "A, apa? Dan kau..."

Neliel meninggalkan ibunya yang kebingungan, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada si boneka sebelum terkikik pelan. Bu Tia memandangnya ngeri. '_Mungkin hal ini biasa terjadi pada anak berumur enam tahun,_' batinnya menghibur diri.

* * *

Tapi hal itu terus berlanjut sampai tiga bulan ke depan. Neliel terus 'menghidupkan' boneka itu. Jika ada pelajaran yang tidak mengerti, ia akan tanyakan pada si boneka. Anehnya, setelah itu ia bisa langsung mendapat jawabannya. Neliel juga jadi sering mengobrol dan tertawa bersama si boneka, seperti yang ia lakukan dulu bersama Kakaknya.

Ibunya yang makin khawatir terus memperhatikannya. Ketika Neliel pergi sekolah, diam-diam ia buang boneka itu. Siangnya, Neliel menemukannya di tempat sampah dan langsung menangis histeris.

"Mama JAHAT! Kenapa Mama taruh Kakak di tempat sampah? Mama mau buang Kakak? Kenapa tidak buang aku saja sekalian?"

Lalu Bu Tia balas menjerit. "Cukup, Neliel! Urquiolla sudah mati! Ini hanya boneka!"

Kemudian Bu Tia menarik kepala boneka itu hingga copot, dan melempar kepalanya ke Neliel. Neliel menjerit makin kencang hingga wajahnya memerah.

"INI HANYA BONEKA, NELIEL! INI HANYA BONEKA!" teriak Bu Tia, lalu dengan kasar, ia mulai mencopoti tangan kaki boneka itu satu per satu.

Neliel menangis makin keras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menutup telinganya erat-erat. Ia tak mau tahu ketika Bu Tia memutilasi Kakaknya.

"Lihat Neliel," kini Bu Tia terlihat seperti orang sinting. Ia menyodorkan kaki tangan boneka itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tubuh boneka buntung. Kemudian dia bicara dengan nada melengking, "kalau boneka bodoh ini adalah Urquiolla, ia pasti menjerit, menangis, dan kesakitan! Tapi dia hanya diam dan diam. Bahkan ketika kepala dan kaki-kakinya kucopot seperti INI!"

Dilemparnya semua kaki tangan itu ke kepala Neliel yang tertunduk. Bu Tia tertawa puas. Ia pikir, ia berhasil membuktikan pada anak gadisnya yang masih berumur enam tahun itu, bahwa Urquiolla bukan boneka.

"Mama jahat..." desah Neliel pelan. "Kakak menangis. Mama tak dengar?"

"Hah?"

Neliel memungut dan menghadapkan kepala boneka itu ke Bu Tia dengan kedua tangannya. "Mama tidak menyesal?" tanya Neliel dengan suara serak.

Bu Tia menatap wajah boneka yang tersenyum tipis itu.

Perlahan, kepala boneka itu menitikkan air mata.

****Owari****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Hhh, bagus! Lagi-lagi bikin cerita tentang pembunuhan dan juga boneka. Parah banget! Dan sekali lagi menampilkan Ulquiorra sebagai korbannya! Fantastik! *dihajar Ulquiorra FG*

Ini adalah fic yang saya buat saat sedang jengkel-jengkelnya gara-gara FFN error! _Damn it_! Kesal banget! Untung sekarang udah mulai bener. Dan… Aaah, kenapa saya bikin rambut Ulquiorra yang boneka jadi merah darah seperti Renji? OMG! Maaf! *ditabok para readers* "Seenaknya aja bikin Ulqui-chan jadi mirip babon aneh itu!" teriak para readers marah. Hiiiyyy!

Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan si orang gila tersebut. Silakan berasumsi sendiri siapakah gerangan si orang gila lewat kotak **review**. Ok?

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, minna- chan. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
